


Aedh Wishes for the Clothes of Heaven

by CoppeliaSwandila



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaSwandila/pseuds/CoppeliaSwandila
Summary: R18A闪x咕哒夫梅林x罗曼没有什么实质内容的爽（贤者模式了 榨不出来了
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gilgamesh | Archer, Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster
Kudos: 9





	Aedh Wishes for the Clothes of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> R18  
> A闪x咕哒夫  
> 梅林x罗曼  
> 没有什么实质内容的爽（  
> 贤者模式了 榨不出来了

Aedh Wishes for the Clothes of Heaven

  
如果不是被英雄王吉尔伽美什强拉着去那座迷宫一样山洞猎龙，藤丸立香也不会伤得这么重。那头畜生被英雄王的天之锁捆住，可是深渊一般的嘴里喷射着灼热的火焰，把昏暗的洞穴照得宛如白日。那些倒挂的蝙蝠被刺伤了眼睛，纷纷落下在蝠粪堆叠的地面。随从的只有忠心耿耿的玛修·基列莱特，她和那面神圣的盾牌一样不会后退。尽管英雄王尚有余裕地和那畜生周旋，玛修的屏障却不知能撑多久。她倔强得像石头缝里的草，又好像跟藤丸立香一起拴在礁石上被海浪甩来甩去。碎石头如水沫飞溅，刮伤了玛修的额头。  
“要撤退吗，前辈？”少女的额发被血和汗水纠结起来，脸上也脏兮兮的。  
藤丸立香看到了人类最古老英雄的眼睛，那目光充满奇妙的冷静，龙的火焰映出他庞大而摇晃的影子。  
“我们还是在这里撑住就好了。”藤丸立香用沙哑的声音说。他不知道他的声音传不传得到王那儿，他无论如何都不会离开这快乐的战斗，如同谁也不能夺去的美丽雕像。藤丸立香感受不到玛修的雪花之壁破碎时扑面而来的火热，他的视线毫不动摇，只是持续盯着吉尔伽美什，分享他把武器插入龙心、紫色的热血喷在他胸甲上时的快乐。  
我待在这儿就好……藤丸立香在胸中反复说。贪婪地搅动着龙的内脏的王美极了，他想一直盯着看到腻为止，也许是晕过去了，左半边身体疼的厉害，但那种目睹史诗的幸福感却至今难忘。

罗马尼·阿基曼医生为藤丸立香做了基础的治疗，他看着他左手龙焰的伤口，和完好的三笔令咒混在一起。他建议藤丸立香去找吉尔伽美什王，寻求一种生长于美索不达米亚的药草精华。罗曼医生的眼神意味深长，藤丸立香却没有意识到他其实被医生推了一把。  
他应该反应过来迦勒底的先进医疗处理这种龙伤不是问题，也应该反应过来医生给他喝的药茶是加了料的——那是在偶然清闲无事的夜晚，医生同阿瓦隆的梦魔交欢时的秘药。医生的房间紧邻着藤丸立香的卧室，墙壁又很薄。只要压着耳朵，就可以听见像是风声一样流动的声音。在那声音中，罗曼和梅林的举动可以听得一清二楚。床会些微咔咔作响，连带着地板有点震动，也可以清楚听到医生的娇喘声。  
最不可思议的是，藤丸立香没有感觉污秽，然而罗曼的呻吟和梅林的叹息声传进他耳朵里，还有听着他们窝在床上吃吃笑、摩擦床单的声音，他竟然开始想象着自己和那位乌鲁克的英雄之王的性交，但很快被这种异样的妄想所唤醒。可是罗曼看得出来，梅林也许悄悄地告诉了他少年做着怎样淫艳的春梦，他在黄金的床铺上大张着双腿……少年的眼神充满了渴望，看着那金色的身影，毫无御主的骄傲，仿佛猎犬一般匍匐在他身前。火堆已经架好，只需要一个小小的火星……  
藤丸立香的脑子仿佛遗落在了那个山洞里，但也许他顺水推舟也说不定。

英雄王难得地心情好，他准许藤丸立香在他的浴池里用药草沐浴，作为陪同他猎龙的奖赏。他不会不同意的，毕竟他也要感谢你，只不过王比较孤高……医生是这么对藤丸立香说的。  
秘药逐渐起效，藤丸立香觉得身体很热，性器半勃，龙伤反而清凉起来。脑袋昏昏的，手就往分身探去，试探着抚摸起来，反正药水并不透明，就像盖着被单……这还不够，他的手指伸向后穴探索着——  
“那个孩子很寂寞，他会在被单下曲起一条腿……用濡湿的手指，只有一根，伸入臀缝间。那个小口很迷人，一下子就吸进去，他咬着唇屈伸手指，或者用指尖在内部勾动着，刺激着前列腺，然后叼着被角射出来……他压着嗓子喊……”梅林漫不经心地抚弄着罗曼医生的乳头。他逐渐从性事之后镇静下来。  
“hmm？”医生和梦魔交换着湿黏的吻，他们的头发都很长，散乱在枕头上，花香扑鼻。医生雪白平坦的腹部落着几片花瓣，混着梦魔甜美的精液。他迷迷糊糊的。  
“他喊的人是桀骜不驯的……也有千里眼呢，一个冠位魔术师。黄金的弓手。”  
医生若有所思，他拉近了梅林，轻轻咬着他的耳垂发出撒娇一样的哼声。  
“好痒。”

“杂种，你在本王的浴室里自慰么？”英雄王毫不讲理地破门而入，浴室里的喘息太刺耳，他现在也已看到藤丸立香——迦勒底的御主——以大胆的姿势在玩弄自己的阴茎和后穴。他从浴缸里出来，一丝不挂，手臂上的伤口鲜红诱人，脸也一样。因为喝了药茶而如同软体动物一般靠在瓷砖上，藤丸立香把两腿大大张开，转过来面对着只围着腰布的吉尔伽美什。他散发着紫麝香一样的香味。藤丸立香看到王的腰布被雄伟的物体顶起，微微濡湿。王渴望一颗果实如同果实本身渴望被啃咬。席卷而来的甜美打消了王的怒火，他确实渴望着藤丸立香少年的身体。他的御主——但其实是仆人——保持着那样的姿势向上盯着王看，眼神确是涣散的，小巧的鼻子就像是兔子一样动。  
“陛下，我想亲您。”他求救似的看着人类最古老的暴君，也是性欲极强的神人。他何尝是求救，他藤丸立香也是在救赎。吉尔伽美什王的神纹烧灼得有多热烈，他便被欲望之火侵蚀多久。  
迦勒底是人理最末的存续，末日中没有禁忌，性如吃饭喝水一般自如。藤丸立香不再害羞了，梦魔的药剂让他像小狗一样对着主人撒娇。他马上感觉到吉尔伽美什王被欲望驱使了——他有神性，但毫无疑问也有人的欲望，而且他乐于此。不管对象是不是藤丸立香都无所谓，水和饮水者一样口渴。吉尔伽美什含着淫荡笑意的眼光就像蛇一样缠绕着藤丸立香，如同什么也没发生一样，他爬到藤丸立香的身上，力度像野兽般强，藤丸立香无法抵抗。英雄王一面抚摸，一面把嘴凑到藤丸立香喉咙边，激烈的香气摄人心魄，如同阿瓦隆之塔暧昧的灯火。  
“陛下，您帮帮忙……”藤丸立香小狗一样的蓝色眼睛像天青石一样，纯真又放荡，一半像在哭泣，却又确实是在勾引。  
“真是胡闹，杂种们……尤其是你哟，藤丸立香。”吉尔伽美什笑起来了，牙齿白得像珍珠。他狠狠咬了一口藤丸立香瘦削的肩膀，就这么把湿淋淋的御主抱到堆满金色丝绸被褥的床铺上。

我幸福得要死了。藤丸立香要醉死在英雄王的火红眼瞳里了，身体像石头一样绷紧。他的手在藤丸立香的后背大胆游动，他做什么都游刃有余。藤丸立香轻轻呼吸，不敢动身体，总觉得走廊上有谁走过，觉得相当刺耳。  
“立香。”王这么焕着。他的气味扑压过来，像五彩玻璃烛台，浓烈馨香。藤丸立香从没被这样唤过，他将头抬起，王的脸庞不过一尺。  
“把腿抬起来。”他小声说，手已经滑入开拓好的臀间了。嘴唇也向着藤丸立香并不厚实的胸部而来，他已经没有在笑了，可是对将要做的事情也没有特别严肃。一切都很自然。藤丸立香的处子之身确实交给了吉尔伽美什，可是自己开拓多时，处子的身体像娼妓一样极为柔软湿润。他像一个神妓。吉尔伽美什王抱过很多神妓，纯洁又淫荡。好像床上的不是藤丸立香的话，他也会做一样的事。  
“好痒。”藤丸立香呢喃着。他用身体内部感受着侵入的吉尔伽美什的手指。指节粗糙，动作毫不温和，每刮过前列腺都让他要拔高着叫出来，他忍不住哭了。因为动作大起来，带出很多液体，噗呲噗呲地很羞耻。如果他还想起来什么是羞耻的话。也许是被逼入羞耻的状态，藤丸立香反而彻底抛开了羞耻心。  
与此同时，英雄王把御主的嘴唇拨开，将温暖潮湿的舌头伸进他嘴里，藤丸立香尝到一点酒味。灯闪烁着橘色的光，渐渐变成看不出什么形状的发光体。那光芒渐渐变暗，在他眼皮里变成一点一点暗橘色的粒子。  
耳边可以听到自己的喘息，也感到有另一个自己在黑暗中窥视自己。  
床单上有王的香味，藤丸立香一边欲拒还迎地抵抗，一边接受了吉尔伽美什王的降临，然后呻吟起来，到后来自己再也忍不住地激烈啜泣着。王的尺寸很大，顶得他好像摸上小腹就能摸到那个东西。它就像龙焰一样热、充满攻击性。他们的耻毛都沾着湿漉漉的淫液。梦魔的秘药多奇妙啊，把藤丸立香烧成了一支香甜的蜡烛，接连着吉尔伽美什也失去镇静，他被藤丸立香拽着拽到释放的边缘。藤丸立香的处子之穴如同小嘴，执拗地吞吐吮吸着他的分身，内部的褶皱呈现波浪起伏态微微痉挛，他光滑的腿缠绕着王的后背，他新鲜的伤口是多美的纹身。  
“不行了……”藤丸立香如天鹅绒般紧裹着英雄王。那种弥漫的甜烂气味让他埋入英雄王无尽雄伟的肉体中沉沉睡去，甚至没有意识到由于药草精华和魔力的共同作用，他的伤口迅速愈合了。

玛修·基列莱特神情轻快，她很高兴藤丸立香恢复了健康。少女额头上还贴着纱布，她兴冲冲地去跟罗马尼汇报。而此时罗马尼正饶有兴味地看达·芬奇传给他的一份笔记。大概是藤丸立香不小心遗落在报告中的私人笔记。  
“But I, being poor, have only my dreams; I have spread my dreams under your feet; Tread softly because you tread on my dreams.”  
少年的字清清楚楚，但是又有慵懒的意味。就像经历了快乐的事情后意犹未尽一样写下来了诗句。  
“医生，这是什么呢？”  
“你觉得是什么呢？”罗曼医生笑着呷了口咖啡。他很高兴看到少女思考的样子，也许这之后她也会去读诗，去梦想南极多暴雪的天空铺满雪霁的天国锦绣。他也很高兴藤丸立香得到了他想要的。大家都会得到他们想要的。他甚至迫不及待要告诉梅林了，在这梦魔带来欢愉夜晚之前。


End file.
